comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Khundian Empire (Earth-7642)
The Khundian''' Empire''' was the official state of the Khundian people. It was founded in the 9th century by Kobald the Unforgettable, who first united the Khund homeworld of Khundia. Since then, the Khundian Empire expanded its sphere of influence by conquering numerous systems and incorporating them. This made the Empire a major power in its region of the galaxy, as of the 22nd, 23rd, and 24th centuries. History : The mytho-historical origin of the Khundian Empire revolves around Koblad the Unforgettable, who emerged as a champion of the people in the 9th century AD and became the first Emperor. In 1014, Galactus consumes the Khundian Throneworld of Qo'noS. Killing everyone, Including the last Emperor, and the Central government. After a ten year civil war. Authority over the empire passed to the Chancellor of the Khundian High Council. : Because of a Ultra-Human-caused medical crisis and later territorial conflicts, Voltron Coalition and subsequently the United Galactic Federation of Planets became the Empire's main adversary in the 22nd and 23rd centuries. After the Praxis disaster of 2293, After the Assassination of Warlord Garlak, his successor, Chancellor Gorkon pursued peace with the United planets, resulting in the Elion Accords and ultimately paving the way for the Treaty of Alliance between both powers. Khundian-Federation cooperation persisted despite interference by the Skrull Empire and a Khundian Civil War from 2367 to 2368. : In the 2370s, the Dominion, a hegemonic empire from the Perseus Arm managed to sow dissent among the galactic powers, resulting in a brief Federation-Khundian war from 2372 to 2373. Eventually, both powers joined forces and, after a costly war, together defeated the Dominion in 2375. : : Territory : See also: Khundian planets, Federation-Khundian border, Khundian-Kherbuim border :: Khundia and many other Khundian systems, including Ty'Gokor which was said to lie deep within Klingon territory, were located in the Beta Quadrant. ( Adventures Into the cosmos, Crisis In the Cosmos ) Khunds were a very territorial species, vigorously patrolling the borders of their Empire with severe consequences for any trespassers. The Khundian Empire shared borders with the Kherbuim Star Empire and the Federation, the latter of which was protected by a Neutral zone during the later 23rd century. (e.g., Legionaries'': The Wrath of Karlak ''). The Empire contained Khundian colonies as well as annexed, previously inhabited worlds. (Legion of Superheroes Issue 10) The foundation of a Khundian colony could be preceded by bio-surveying potentially suitable planets. (DS9: "Dramatis Personae") For conquered inhabited worlds, the traditional Khundian practice called for the execution of all government officials, and the installation of an Imperial Overseer, e.g., a governor, to put down any further resistance. An alternative approach was the creation of a puppet regime under a native governor. Government :: Officially, the Khundian Empire was a feudal monarchy, with power residing in the Emperor, who was traditionally a descendant of Kobald. However, de facto power lay with the Khundian High Council. After Galactus Consumed the Throneworld of Qo'nos, killing the Emperor, and the entire imperial family. The position of emperor was abandoned (but not officially abolished) in 1014 (Earth 616 timeline), but was revived in 2369 (Regular) when Amon Hakk was revealed to be the last descendant of Kobald. He was accepted as the new Emperor, albeit only as a religious figurehead. :: The Chancellor, the de facto leader of the Empire, was head of the High Council, which consisted of twenty-four members representing various Great Houses (tuqmey, essentially, the nobility). The Chancellor was protected at all times by the Talan Kar (Brotherhood of the Sword). :: Women were not normally permitted to hold seats on the High Council. Despite that, Warlord Galmark once offered Ambassador adoyri a seat on the Council in exchange for her support of his bid to be Chancellor. Also, Amon Hakk, the daughter of Chancellor Gorkon, was permitted to succeed him as Chancellor in 2293 :: Various factions almost constantly challenged the leadership of the Empire, and so over time the Khunds developed a strict and rigorous Rite of Succession to determine their leader. According to tradition, one was permitted to challenge the leader on the grounds of cowardice or dishonorable conduct and fight in single combat. Should the challenger slay the incumbent, he assumed the role of the new leader. :: Because of the Khundian propensity for violence, shrewd Khundian chancellors redirected hostilities outward, where they would otherwise cause a civil war. In the 2150s, the Khundian chancellor instructed Commander Devla to recapture Timothy Jinkins after the latter escaped imprisonment on Rura Penthe. In this way, the chancellor focused the blame for certain internal problems on an external cause. Likewise, Warlord Garlak focused his soldiers' energies on invading first the Thanagarian Empire and later the United planets in order to avoid internal conflicts at home. :: Aside from challenges to the primary leadership of the Empire, there was also frequent feuding between the various Great Houses. Most often, the challenge was made on the floor of the High Council and resolved on the battlefield. However, on occasion, some "dishonorable" House leaders chose to make more insidious attacks by undermining the standing of their enemies. Garak underhandedly attacked the House of Khigazin this way in the early 2370s. :: Agencies and institutions ::* KDA ::* Khundian Defense Force (KDF) ::** Khundian Oversight Council ::** Order of the Vol'xax ::** Order of Koblad ::* Khundian High Council ::** Great Houses ::* Khundian Imperial information net ::* Khundian Intelligence ::* Khundian Medical Division ::* Warrior caste ::* Talan Kar (Brotherhood of the Sword) Subject species * Stakoron * Thepnossens * Rindamil * Overne * T-Rogorans * Yemai * thaendaeh * Yalvors * loci * creernul * sticaeth * xeindrieks * inirs * avai * Ogneid * asquts * brauls * vrets ::